Amarante clan
Hashirama and Tobirama Senju's far relative Hanare founded the clan. The Amarante clan was an important clan for Konohagakure, however after Iwagakure attacked the Amarante clan, Konoha lost it forever. Almost everyone died, including the founder's child Himawari, but the first Tsuchikage found way to establish Amarante clan in Iwagakure. Founding The Amarante clan was first created by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju's far relative, Hanare Senju. Hanare and Tobirama were good friends in their childhood but he was much older than her. At age of 4, Hanare discovered that she was able to use Wood Release. Because of her kekkei genkai she was always in danger, so her parents tried to protect her but at the age of 8 she was kidnaped by a scientist named Sakurai Takashi. He wanted to create new ability, a new kekkei genkai that would make the ninja world even stronger. Hanare became test subject. After many unsuccessful attempts, Takashi was finally able to create a new ability called "Flora Release"(フローラリリース, Furōrarirīsu), Hanare was the only successful test object and she was the only one who could have used it. At that time she was already 27 years old, Takashi died from an illness and Hanare was able to run away. Hanare ran back to Konoha and found Tobirama who already was Hokage, Tobirama happily accepted her back. Hanare didn't want Konoha to lose the "Flora Release", so that's why she decided to establish the Amarante clan. After two years from marriage she finally had twins, Himawari and Tsubaki Amarante, both have inherited her kekkei genkai and after another four years, she gave birth to a boy named Hari, who also inherited the kekkei genkai, and after some time the Amarante clan became one of the strongest clans of konoha. Massacre Years later when the Amarante clan's head was Hanare's granddaughter, Himawari's child Sakura Amarante, who was only 21 years old, the clan was attacked by Iwa shinobi. Despite the attempts of other clans to save the Amarante clan, nobody survived. When one of the Iwa shinobi went to kill Himawari, who was 40 years old at that time, Himawari took Sakura's child Hanako to the basement in an attempt to hide her from Iwa but she got killed right in basement. The Iwa shinobi found Hanako and tried to kill her but she saved herself with the Flora Release. It was unusual for 1 year old child to use the kekkei genkai, thats why they decided to bring her to the Tsuchikage, so that they can train her and establish the Amarante clan in Iwagakure. After many years, Hanako's granddaughter Shion took her granddaughter Kohana and ran away to where her roots originated from, in Konoha. Despite many attempts to retrieve her and kohana, Shion wasn't giving up, and the Tsuchikage didn't want to declare war for one member and little girl, that's why he gave up on them easily without knowing about her plans. Shion wanted to recreate the Amarante clan in Konoha again, of course she realized how much time it would take but both Shion and the Hokage hoped that there was still a chance. Abilities Flora Release is a rare and powerful advanced kekkei tota. The shinobi who can use this nature transformation are known as botanist shinobi or herbology shinobi. They are masters of altering terrain. Flora Release is strong against water, earth, wind, yang release, but weak against fire, lightning, and yin release. They can create and manipulate most, if not all forms of plantlife to use it to their advantage. Unlike wood release users, it can control grass, leaves, flowers, seeds, lichen, moss, fungi, and other things. Shinobi who use Flora Release can use a plant’s natural attributes and magnify its effects for greater potency. With Flora Release on their side, the Amarante clan members can become helpful allies or deadly opponents in many environments. Mostly flora masters can’t use Wood Style since it’s kind of different. Flora Release is perfect for tracking, since users can feel everything that is on the ground by ‘being one with nature’. Appearance "The Amarante clan members have the charm of beautiful flowers." - Third Hokage Physical traits The members,no matter their gender, have very gentle looking faces.They usually have green eyes (different shades) and as for their hair, the colour ranges from dirty blonde, light orange and even light green. Men are pretty tall, and females tend to have very womanly bodies. Clothing The Amarante clan members love traditional clothing. On ceremonies they wear kimono and try to look as elegant as possible. Since they are very elegant and gentle, they always prepare themselves before going out on the street. Women are taught how to do make-up from early teens. Trivia *"Amarante" means "Flower that never fades away" *Sakura was the youngest head of Amarante clan. * Amarante clan member's usually name their children after anything "plants related". * Amarante clan members usually carry seeds with them,so they can use their flora release even if plants aren't around References Flora release and jutsus can be found on Naruto Fanon wiki and belong to rightful owner ^.^ Category:Clans Category:Iwagakure Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL Category:OC Clan